Drunk and Lonely Nights
by asterAustralia123
Summary: Regina is drunk, Emma, being the sheriff, goes to collet her. Emma has a realization through Regina's insistancy. Swan-Queen. Enjoy. Sorry for sucky summary. Rated M just in case I continue. This is a one shot for now.


I got a call from the rabbit hole to pick up a drunk, _probably Leroy,_ I think to myself whilst sighing. I climb out of the cruiser as I enter the bar.b when I open the door a clammy, warm, sticky sensation hits my along with the smell of sweat and alcohol. I walk over to the bar tender and ask, "so, who's the lucky guy tonight?"

He points over to the left hand side where I spot Regina poking a man, tarzan I believe, in the chest with a threatening look on her face.I begin to walk over catching half her sentence, "monkey-man, so you should keep your incoherent grunts to yourself." As she attempts to poke him again and he swats her hand away in annoyance, causing her to stumble backwards, lucky for her I caught her before she fell.

"Come on Regina, leave the poor man alone." I support her as she stumbles over her heels, "damn Regina, how much have you drank?"

"No enough." She slurs as she gently pokes my cheek, "Ooo, soft. Haha, soft, soft, soft. Haha."

"You have so had enough. More then enough to last us BOTH a month, at _least._ "

She attempts to walk again only to stumble into a table, which just so happen to inhabit Leroy and the other dwarves. She chuckles, "hey munchkins."

Leroy quickly comes to a stand, "it's dwarf sister!"

She smiles slyly, "I'm sorry? Is there a difference? Haha"

I chime in, "okay. That's enough harassment for the dwarves, don't you think?" I pick her up bridal style to avoid another stumble, "let's get you home."

"No! I don't want to go home!" She starts to struggle.

"Regina. You have to, why don't you want to."

"I'm all alone and I don't like _it!_ I can't sleep!" She gets out of my arms and falls to the ground and begins to crawl away from to cruiser. I can't help but look at her ass, I quickly snap out of it and effortlessly pick her up..

"Regina you aren't alone, Henry's there."

"No he's not he is with Nick! It's to empty without him, and now I don't have anyone. Emma, he's gone!" She slurs the last part and begins to sob as I put her in the passenger seat.

"Regina he'll be home tomorrow." I say. She shakes her head, then it clicks, she isn't talking about Henry anymore. I wrap my arms around her, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise I won't leave, if you want I'll stay until Henry gets home in the morning. Okay?" She nods and rests her head on my shoulder.

I feel a warm, steady and even breath on my neck and I realize she has fallen asleep. I move her so she's leaning back on the seat, enough to not fall. I kiss her forehead before going to the drivers side, _where did that come from?_ I ask myself before shrugging it of. I know I have feelings for Regina, but she is straight and she's my best friend.

I drive to the mansion and park the car on the sidewalk. I open the passenger door and lift Regina up, I attempt to pick her up bridal style, only to have her shift herself around and wrap her legs around my waist, I chuckle, "and here I thought you said that Tarzan was the monkey."

I walk to the mansion door and get the key out of Regina's pocket. After a lot of difficulty I get the door unlocked. I walk in hearing a muffled noise in my neck, "tank oo Emma,wuv oo."

I freeze before saying, "I love you too Regina, and you're very welcome."

She tightens her grip around me so I do the same. I carry her upstairs to her room and lay her on the bed. I use magic to change her, but having never seen where she keeps her stuff, I change her into a pair of my sleep shorts and my favorite hoodie. I'm about to go to the sitting room when she says, "you promised."

"I'm only going to the sitting room Regina."

"Lay down with me. Please?"

I think about what sober Regina would do in the morning if I fell asleep. I sigh, I need to think about a drunk Regina's tantrum if I say no to her.I shrug my jacket off and use magic to change into the same as regina before climbing into bed next to her. She automatically turns and clings to me. I drape my arm over her waist as she muzzles my neck, "soft, soft, soft." I chuckle at her comment as she falls asleep in the position.

I don't know what she'll do if she wakes up sober like this, but one thing I know is... _I wouldn't mind finding out, I'd go through anything to fall asleep like this for the rest of my life. Regina Mills. The woman I fell in love with._

 **hey, this is a one shot but I can continue if enough people want me too. Thank you.**

 **have a good day/night. Peace. aster.**


End file.
